Acting Funny
5:35 Nobody else wanted this username Simon and Violet also heard a radio report from Spencer J the voice of the radio broadcasts of the Kyotedo region and were headed to Ore City a high tech city built on metal mining for the next badge NOW RESUMING *the skies are a bit cloudy and a few drops drizzle down* *Simon and Violet sit underneath a tree to ride out the rain* Simon: ".........what do you think our parents are doing right now?" 5:43 Superdawnfan Violet: Probably obsessing presuming us dead right now... They don't trust us to handle anything. There's a reason I never left that house 5:45 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Maybe your parent....." 5:46 Superdawnfan Violet: knowing her.... then again they might be stalking us... waiting for us to fail and cry for home 5:49 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Think more positivly.......now IM being the optamistic one; when did THAT switcharroo happen?" 5:50 Superdawnfan Violet: *laughs* You know you always had a sense of humor even if I wanted to bite your head off sometimes 5:52 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "What?" Simon: "..." 5:53 Superdawnfan Violet: what? 5:53 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: 'That's disgusting and vile" Simon: "And strange" Simon: "So you know what? No; im not even gonna explain why thats wrong" 5:53 Superdawnfan Violet: Not literally you dumbass! *laughing* 5:53 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Knowing you; i dont buy that entirely" *he huffs and looks at the grey skies* *Humming Mr. Blue Sky* 5:55 Superdawnfan Violet: *hums along* Violet: What? I might play the trombone a bit but that doesn't mean it's not tiring. I just find humming a little simpler sometimes. Isn't that right Chatot? 5:59 Nobody else wanted this username *Chatot gives out a happy chrip* 6:12 Superdawnfan Violet: *walking around looking at everything that surrounds her* Violet: We've been on this road for a while now... *groaning* 6:16 Nobody else wanted this username *the rain stops* *but the skies are still grey* Simon: "Be patient; it's just 30 more minutes of walking away" 6:19 Superdawnfan Violet: "Alright.... These weather changes seem rather quick.... but I guess it's just the change of location..." Violet: "What types of Flora do you suppose they grow around here?" 6:20 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Not much; it gets a bit mountainy in this stretch of the region..." 6:23 Superdawnfan Violet: Alright. I suppose Bounsweet may be weaker here due to location 6:24 Nobody else wanted this username *soon enough* *they come to a rest stop just outside of Ore City* *as Simon has a drink from the fountain* 6:24 Superdawnfan Violet: *Singing* FINALLLLLY 6:24 Nobody else wanted this username *Violet notices he left his phone on the bunch* *could snoop around in it* 6:25 Superdawnfan Violet: *picks it up* who's he been texting? *giggling* I know he may act tough but he definitely has a weak spot I just need to know what or who that is *she looks through names* Violet: Hmmm what contact would be best? 6:26 Nobody else wanted this username *Simon's Contacts* *Father* *Professor Sequoia* *Krispy Bistro* ... *thats it* 6:28 Superdawnfan Violet: damn he needs more friends.... *laughing* wait I forgot I know less people damn it! ugh! Wait who is krispy bistro? *scans through it* 6:29 Nobody else wanted this username *a restraunt near Mullet Town that delivers food* *Onion Soup* *Combusken Legs* (since lets face it; in the pokemon world ille be damned if some pokemon arent farmed for food) *Beef Sandwiches* *etc* 6:31 Superdawnfan Violet: How about I order double what I eat... as a friendly prank... he can always say he didn't order it but damn the look on his face once they come see him *she squeals and orders double what Violet would eat which as we know is already ten times what a real human eats* 6:35 Nobody else wanted this username *lol* *plenty of other things to scroll through* *Photos* *Games* *Options* 6:37 Superdawnfan Violet: Now lets see is there anything embarrassing in his photos I can post to the internet? 6:38 Nobody else wanted this username *hmmmm* *one of himself* *one of Lotad* *one of his father making a pie* *pretty standard innocent stuff* *one of a pretty sunset* *one of the lake* *one of Elite Four Champion Cynthia* *one of w-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait a minute....* 6:42 Superdawnfan Violet: That's it! He likes Cynthia now *sends it to herself* Now I get to tease him and make fun of him forever *she says in a childish evil way* 6:43 Nobody else wanted this username *I mean do you exactly blame him?* *Simon walks back over* *having not seen her touch his phone* Simon: "Got all your pokemon fed?" 6:44 Superdawnfan Violet: Yep except I need to give Bounsweet some fountain water can't find water much else and you know with the whole plant thing 6:46 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Well its easier than Combee; spent hours picking out flower nectar to eat" Simon: "...ok it FELT like hours..." Simon: "It hasnt been an hour yet but still" 6:54 Superdawnfan Violet: well at least Bird Feed is easy to find and then I don't know exactly what it is primeape has been eating but he's shown me food he got from somewhere? I hope he hasn't hurt anyone for it 6:54 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Kibble" 7:00 Superdawnfan Violet: I uh I knew that! I was just testing you! Now where he gets it from is a mystery 7:01 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: 'Yeah yeah; ready to go?" 7:05 Superdawnfan Violet: ready as I'll ever be 7:06 Nobody else wanted this username *they head out* 7:11 Superdawnfan Violet: TRA DA DA DA TRA DA DA DA TRA DA DA DA DA 7:14 Nobody else wanted this username *lol* Simon: "...." *they walk into the city* *bustling; high tech* *metalic* *fancy* *Ore City* *a bastion of metal* Simon: "Nice place; fancy shiny and all that..." 7:20 Superdawnfan Violet: Hmmmm lots of metals and grinds here... this would be the perfect place to kill an ex boyfriend Violet: and make it look like an accident Violet: what? It's not like I get out much or have one anyways stop giving me that look 7:25 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Your attempts at Edgy Humor just make me wince.." 7:29 Superdawnfan Violet: "EXQUUUUUUUEEEEEZE ME I am the most funny person you will ever meet" 7:40 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Funny Acting; maybe" 7:41 Superdawnfan Violet: "Oh come on, I do not act funny!" 7:52 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: 'Yes you do" 7:53 Superdawnfan Violet: So being locked up your entire life, playing trombones across towns, screaming at people, and breaking into other people's houses is acting funny? 7:55 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "....Psychotic"